Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Touch!!
is the opening theme for the Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 2nd, 2020. Sequence The opening starts with Latte running before she flies up into the sky, followed by Rabirin, a terrified Pegitan and Nyatoran. The title then appears over a view of Sukoyaka City. As the song continues, we get a still shot of Nodoka, followed by a smiling Chiyu and a sleepy Hinata, and then a shot of Latte sitting by a tree. We then cut to the Healing Animal trio reaching out to their Pretty Cure partners, where Rabirin touches the palm of Nodoka's hand. As the versus begins, Nodoka is walking down the street when Rabirin and Latte appear, who she proceeds to play with. She catches Latte and then looks over at Chiyu, who is with Pegitan, and Hinata, who is with Nyatoran and then proceeds to run over to them. What follows is a series of stills with Nodoka trying to catch up to Chiyu and Hinata but almost falls over. Next we get to the girls in various places: Hinata's juice cafe, Chiyu's hot springs and the girls shopping. However, Latte becomes ill making the girls and the Healing Animals drop everything and go into doctor mode. At the Healing Garden, an illness is starting to take over, but standing in a patch of light is Teatinu, who looks over at a statue of a princess. The princess opens her arms for the Healing Sticks to rotate around in front of her, with the Healing Animals jumping onto them a few seconds later. As Grace fights in the background, Nodoka plays around with Rabirin. As Fontaine fights in the background, Chiyu spins around with Pegitan. As Sparkle fights in the background, Hinata dances with Nyatoran before jumping out frame to showcase the Cures posing together. Up next is Latte surrounded by the Element Bottles, followed by Grace fighting Daruizen, only to not succeed in saving him. We then get a scene with the Cures walking towards the Byogens, leaving a trail of nature behind them. In the final scene, we have Latte waking up from a nap, to see Grace turn around and become Nodoka again. Nodoka reaches out to Latte, who jumps up towards her as Chiyu, Hinata, Rabirin, Pegitan and Nyatoran watch happily. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyua! Purikyua! Purikyua! Kyua Kyua Touch!! Mado no mukō hirogaru sora kakedashiteku kokoro Hikari abite warai atte ikiteru tte kanji! Mainichi kirakira wakeaou ne Daiji na min'na wo oteate suru no...issho ni! ﻿ Hīrin Guddo! Daisuki de kasanaru yūki wa saikyō nanda kara Hīrin Guddo! Kono deai ga unmei Kanjiru, desho!? Watashitachi no kyō ni Inochi ga afureteru Hīrin Guddo! Ai de iyashitai Kimi to Hīrin Guddo♥Purikyua! |-|Japanese= ﻿ヒーリングっど！愛で癒やしたい キミとヒーリングっど♥プリキュア！ プリキュア！プリキュア！ キュアキュア Touch！！ 窓の向こう　広がる空　駆け出してくココロ 光あびて　笑いあって　生きてるって感じ！ 毎日キラキラ分けあおうね 大事なみんなをお手当するの．．．一緒に！ ﻿ヒーリングっど！ 大好きで重なる勇気は最強なんだから ﻿ヒーリングっど！ この出会いが運命 感じる、でしょ！？わたし達の今日に 生命があふれてる ﻿ヒーリングっど！愛で癒やしたい キミとヒーリングっど♥プリキュア！ |-|English= Healin' Good! I want to heal you with my love We're Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure when we're with you! Pretty Cure! Pretty Cure! Cure Cure Touch!! Beyond my window is an ever expanding world; let's be wild and free I feel so alive with the light shining upon me and laughter filling the air Let's share these shining days While healing those important to us...together! Healin' Good! We're the strongest when our courage and love overlap Healin' Good! This encounter was written in the stars Can you feel it? Our present is Brimming with life Healin' Good! I want to heal you with my love We're Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure when we're with you! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= ﻿ |-|English= Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Latte *Rabirin, Pegitan and Nyatoran *Hanadera Nodoka *Sawaizumi Chiyu and Hiramitsu Hinata *Teatinu *Megabyogen *Daruizen Trivia Gallery Touch Rabirin flying in the sky.jpg Healin' Good Precure Touch!!.jpg Touch Nodoka.jpg Touch Chiyu and Hinata.jpg Touch Healing Animals reaching out to their partners.jpg Touch Cures reaching out their Healing Animal.jpg Touch Rabirin touching Nodoka's hand.jpg Touch Nodoka interacting with Rabirin.jpg Touch Nodoka playing with Rabirin and Latte.jpg Touch Nodoka and Chiyu stare at Hinata.jpg Touch Nodoka and Hinata chasing after Chiyu.jpg Touch Nodoka catches up to Chiyu and Hinata.jpg Touch The girls at the hot springs.jpg Touch Latte feeling ill.jpg Touch Teatinu looking somewhere.jpg The Healing Sticks in the opening.png Touch Nodoka Grace.jpg Touch Chiyu Fontaine.jpg Touch Hinata Sparkle.jpg Touch The Cures are ready to fight.jpg Touch Latte and the Element Bottles.jpg Touch Daruizen.jpg Touch Grace fighting Daruizen.jpg Touch Grace reaching for Daruizen.jpg Touch Grace missing Daruizen.jpg Touch Female villain.jpg Touch Grace looking forward.jpg Touch The Cures approaching the Byogens.jpg Touch Nodoka holds her arms out for Latte to jump into.jpg Touch Latte jumps up.jpg Touch End of OP.jpg Videos Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music